<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn’t it Obvious? by amyponders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259709">Isn’t it Obvious?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders'>amyponders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hvitserk one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Tension, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Teen Crush, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vikings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hvitserk visits you while drunk and makes a confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hvitserk one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn’t it Obvious?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2syVvxDAd1JGDuxPIbXonF?si=RFOVA_pHSjOnr-9MHajVIw">Spotify Playlist</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud continuous bang on your front door followed by the clatter of a body hitting the wooden door. You stood up spooked and walked carefully to the entrance wrapping a long robe around you securely and grabbing a heavy silver candle holder as you approached it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! Open up, it’s... me, Hvit- Hvitserk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed in relief, letting go of the breath you weren’t even aware you’d been holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you opened the door he tripped, almost falling to the floor before straightening up and smiling lazily. Seeing him there had your heart suddenly pounding in your chest and you weren’t sure how much of it was because of the scare.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay- I’m okay!” He gestured with his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” You set down the candleholder on the table next to the door and closed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you.” He answered as if it were obvious. He put his hands on his hips and tried to look solemn but only managed to throw himself off-balance, before standing as straight as he could again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?” Your lips curled into a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” He questioned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you definitely are.” You smirked and he did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, and I don’t take compliments from drunkards!” You replied but somehow found yourself smiling bigger and brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you will never get a real compliment from me.” Hvitserk joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried changing the subject. “I thought you were going to bed. At least that’s what you told me when I left the celebration, remember?” You said in an accusing tone that contradicted the smile you were trying to hold back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was, but then I started thinking of this girl I like who doesn’t like me back and I grew sad and I only wanted to drink more and more...” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart picked up the pace. “Oh… so now we’re drinking to forget?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had no idea he liked anyone. You assumed Hvitserk had his fair share of girls sighing his name every time he walked by, but you never stopped to think whether he actually paid attention to any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Hvitserk nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t be so quick to give up.” You felt compelled to say. “Have you… tried talking to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t. I’m too much of a coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! I’ve known you for years and I’ve never taken you for a coward. Try talking to her... </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> sober!” You advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I tell her how I feel… sh-she will probably run away. I just know it.” His gaze was fixed on the wall behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be so negative, sweetheart.” You had a bad habit of calling him sweet names because you had a lot of affection for him and you just couldn’t help yourself. You’d spoken about it, and he’d assured you that he didn’t mind. But still, you had to be more careful about it starting soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked eyes with you and read spread all over his cheeks which only made you feel self-conscious about your choice of words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cleared your throat. “Well, I’m sure she will be very flattered. And who knows? Maybe she likes you too.” An image crossed your mind all of a sudden - of him kissing another woman - and you found yourself furrowing your brow involuntarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too good to be true.” He replied with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause where your gazes interlocked again, even more awkwardly this time. You didn’t like seeing him like that and you knew you should try to advise him and cheer him up but thinking about his affections for this other girl made you uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs kept wobbling and you tried to steady him by grabbing his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Hvitserk. We can talk tomorrow morning. You need to go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my room.” He whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivar. It was him. He made my room disappear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could be so childish sometimes. You chuckled and entertained his fantasy even if you kept thinking of his mystery girl in the back of your head. “How exactly did that happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I can’t- I can’t find it, Y/N. I swear to you.” He could barely keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. How about this? You can spend the night here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were afraid your parents would find him in your room the next morning and freak out but you were more afraid that if he left he was going to slam headfirst into the first wall he encountered, so you put his arm around your shoulder and helped him hop over to your bed where he laid down with a loud plop and a long sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over at his sprawled figure and swallowed hard. It felt weird to have a man in your room, even if he was just a close friend. He undid the laces in the front of his shirt distractedly and you turned your head to the side to avoid peeking at his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so nice, Y/N.” He lulled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way too nice...” You agreed while sitting on the edge of the bed. “I should kick you out. I need to rest well tonight since I’m leaving tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you leaving? You can stay here. I told you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m just visiting!” Once the festivities were over, so was your yearly stay at the Ragnarssons. You’d been visiting each other faithfully twice a year for as long as you could remember. It started when your father swore allegiance to Ragnar many years ago. After that, you and his sons had become friends. “Besides, I’ve got a wedding to plan when I go back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hvitserk sighed with more annoyance than you thought was necessary. “Oh, that’s right. Your wedding… I don’t understand why you want to marry him. Out of all the men you could have!” All his words sounded slurred together into one long word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father chose him. I didn’t. But he’s a very important person and my father says he’s a suitable match.” You reasoned feebly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew you needed to talk out loud about your feelings for this wedding and your best friend was your best - and only - option. Although you’d never told Hvitserk, you considered him your closest friend. Your parents guarded you zealously and barely let you out of the house so he was one of the few people you were allowed to talk to on the rare occasions you saw each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, you knew your conversation with Hvitserk was also overdue because when you announced the news, everyone on the table cheered except for him. You sensed his discomfort but you weren’t sure why he felt that way. You wanted to find out what was on his mind or if he knew something about your betrothed that you didn’t, but you hadn’t had a chance to bring up the subject again until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“No, he’s not. </span><em><span>I</span></em><span> am</span> <span>a suitable match.” He was using his casual voice but you could tell he had strong opinions on the matter. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How come?” You asked with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see... We grew up together. Our families know each other. We’re close in age. Plus, I’m a rich prince. And a son of the most famous man in the history of our race.” He listed with his fingers in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show off!” You hit his arm playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up haphazardly and tried looking at you. “It’s true… If your father is looking for a good, smart match, I’m a far better option.” Somehow his drunkenness did not hold him back from making a sound argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And well, it wasn’t exactly the first time you’d entertained the thought. Purely from the point of view of a young maiden girl marrying a complete stranger twice her senior, did you wish you could be marrying your best friend instead? Absolutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… be that as it may, he already asked for my hand. It is done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I could ask for your hand as well. Really throw his plans off balance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point?” Your hands were fiddling nervously on your lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hands on either side of your face. “My point is, you don’t have to marry that stinky earl.” He managed to sound solemn in spite of his current state. You stared into his pupils trying to figure out what had him so serious all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” You asked shyly, afraid to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… because… I don’t want you to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started leaning close to your face, eyes set on your lips the whole time until his mouth grazed yours and somehow... it felt natural. The voice that screamed in the back of your head whenever you kissed your fiance was dead quiet and the only thing you could hear was the erratic beating of your heart as he explored your lips leisurely. The taste of liquor in his mouth was less apparent than you’d expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back he rested his forehead against yours and uttered: “I’m in love with you, Y/N. Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com</p><p>In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>